Il savait déjà
by Kaftim
Summary: Réécriture de la scène du 5x13 quand Arthur apprend que Merlin est un sorcier. Et s'il savait déjà ?


Cela s'était passé dans une forêt. Sous les arbres majestueux, deux hommes luttaient contre leurs destins. L'un ne souhaitait pas mourir, le second trouvait injuste que cet homme qui commençait à apprendre, à comprendre, s'éteigne. Le brun ne prêtait pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus ne contemplaient que le blond auprès duquel il était assis. Ce dernier était allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, une expression de douleur inscrite sur son visage. Du sang s'échappait d'une blessure qu'il avait au niveau du ventre. Le brun, Merlin, posa ses deux mains sur la blessure, ne faisant pas attention au liquide qui en sortait. Arthur ouvrit ses yeux bleus en sentant une pression sur son torse, et tourna le regard vers son ami.

Merlin, qui aperçut alors que le roi semblait avoir repris conscience, sourit légèrement et entama une discussion avec lui. Cependant, au milieu de celle-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de révéler son plus grand secret, de crainte qu'il n'en ait plus jamais l'occasion.

\- Arthur, ce, c'était moi. Le sorcier, c'était moi.

Les larmes abondaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Quant au roi, son visage était impassible, bien qu'une lueure était perceptible dans son regard.

\- Merci, Merlin.

Arthur lui offrit alors un large sourire. Merlin ouvrit grand les yeux, confus. Il retira l'une de ses mains de la plaie, et la posa sur le frond de son ami afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre, laissant au passage un peu de sang sur son front.

Bien entendu, comme le roi souffrait, ce dernier avait le front un peu chaud et Merlin en conclut qu'il délirait.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, sire, reposez-vous. Nous reprendrons la route dans pas longtemps et vous avez besoin de sommeil. Annonça-t-il tristement.

Il trouvait enfin le courage de s'exprimer et de dévoiler son secret, mais Arthur, dans un état second, ne parvenait sûrement pas à comprendre ses paroles.

Arthur s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, cependant il grimaça de douleur à la place. Merlin, qui ne souhaitait pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir, décida de lui offrir un moment de repos en prononçant quelques mots. Ses yeux tournèrent au doré et le roi fermit doucement les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément.

Merlin essaya divers sorts sur Arthur dans l'espoir de le soigner, mais voyant que cela ne menait à rien, il arrêta et se contenta d'enlever son écharpe et de le placer au-dessus du torse de son maître afin d'éviter que le sang ne s'échappe rapidement du corps d'Arthur. Après cela, il se leva et se lava les mains dans la rivière qui s'écoulait à deux pas de là où il avait établi le camp. Ensuite, Merlin retourna auprès d'Arthur.

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour retirer les larmes qui coulaient doucement. Le brun observa Arthur en tentant de ne plus pleurer, mais il ne cessait de penser aux moments passés avec son ami, et plus particulièrement ceux qui auraient pu se passer dans un futur plus ou moins proche si Arthur ne s'était pas pris l'épée de Mordred. Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir pû empêcher cela alors qu'il savait parfaitement bien d'où venait la menace principal. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir révélé sa magie. Il s'en voulait de s'être plaint quand Arthur lui donnait corvée sur corvée, alors qu'il ferait tout pour en faire en ce moment même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir déjà pensé à partir loin de Camelot, loin de sa destinée. Il s'en voulait, mais rien ne pourrait changer cela désormais. Il devra confronter les regards des amis de son roi, ceux de ses amis également, tout en sachant qu'il aurait pu changer cela si seulement il avait mieux agi. Merlin savait que la mort du blond était sa responsabilitée. Il ne pourra plus jamais regarder, Gwen, Léon, Perceval, Gwaine, Elyan, Gaius et tant d'autres, dans les yeux, parce qu'il sait pertinemment bien que la douleur qu'il trouvera dans ceux-ci aura été causé par lui.

Merlin pleurait de nouveau, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son coeur était lourd, de peine et de culpabilité. Il sentait qu'il avait failli sa mission envers le peuple magique mais surtout envers Arthur.

Ce dernier commencait à remuer. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il aurait déjà dû reprendre sa route avec le blond, mais désormais il était trop tard, ils devront continuer le lendemain.

Merlin relança le feu auprès d'Arthur et regardait son ami qui semblait se réveiller. Le sort avait eu l'effet escompté mais semblait se dissiper. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Merlin.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Merlin se demandant s'il devait refaire sa révélation, et Arthur ne sachant que dire. Ce fut néanmoins lui qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Merci, Merlin. Pour me l'avoir dit.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi parlait le roi.

\- Par rapport à tes pouvoirs ?

À L'expression de surprise qui s'inscrit sur le visage de son ami, le blond commença à douter.

\- Je délirais, c'est ça ? J'ai confondu rêve et réalité et tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit ? Moi qui pensait que tu me l'avouait enfin ! Le roi s'exclama difficilement.

Merlin qui ne savait plus quoi faire eut peur. Il bégaya et voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Devant le regard exaspéré de son ami, il s'efforça de se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Je... Je te l'ai bien dit mais... Tu le savais déjà ?

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots.

\- Bien sur que je le savais déjà ! Tu pensais réellement être discret ?

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots.

\- Euh, si un peu... Admit-il, honteux. Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pour ta magie ? Non. Il est vrai qu'au début, je me posais beaucoup de question sur pourquoi tu avais appris cela, et pourquoi, diable, étais-tu venu à Camelot alors que tu pratiquais la magie ! Mais j'ai toujours su que tu ne pouvais pas faire de mal à une mouche.

Merlin sourit à ses mots. Cependant, en voyant le roi faiblir, il souhaita mettre un terme à cette conversation, pour la reprendre plus tard. Ce dernier refusa. Merlin plaça alors un sort sur lui pour qu'il conserve un peu plus de force. Le roi ne cilla même pas à l'utilisation de sa magie.

\- Et, tu ne m'en veux pas pour ne t'avoir rien dit ? S'assura le brun.

\- Bien sur que non ! Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas aimé le savoir plus tôt, mais je comprend et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est un secret qui aurait pu te tuer. Je n'en veux qu'à moi pour ne pas avoir été digne de l'entendre avant aujourd'hui.

Merlin soupira de soulagement mais rassura immédiatement le roi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui n'était pas digne, mais moi qui n'était pas prêt à parler.

Merlin tourna la tête vers le ciel et aperçut un ciel étoilé.

\- Il est temps de dormir, sire, nous avons une longue route à faire demain.

\- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! Se plaignit le roi.

 **Merlin m'appartient pas**


End file.
